Marina Baret (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
Marina Hannah Baret (nee Flippo) is a minor character in the Gerosha Chronicles, primarily the first webcomic about Ciem and its novel counterpart. She is noteworthy for being the daughter of Stan and Shalia Flippo, a sister of Erin Flippo, an identical triplet of Miriam Flippo, and a fraternal triplet of Candi Levens. She is also the wife of Matthew Baret and the mother of Andy Baret. Character bio Early life Orphaned at the age of seven, Marina wandered through much of her early life being rather naive, and enjoying her time around boys. She remained mostly unaware of the family curse inherited from Honeybee Samuel and Dwayne Lloyd, that would make her grow up to have hypersexual tendencies. She took the family motto of "Always live beneath your means" to greater extremes than her sisters ever took it; and resolved around the age of ten to investigate survival skills even before her sisters took much interest in them. High school Around the age of fourteen, she had her first boyfriend. She did so in secret because of Erin. Erin had been taught at her private college a lot of extreme doctrines about sex and modesty, which had led to Erin being brainwashed into erotophobia. Erin's problems were made worse when she began to suspect the real reason for Candi's silence on Don "the Psycho" Mendoza leaving school: namely, that Don had raped Candi. This led to Erin viewing all the girls' love interests as criminals; while still insisting on sending them to Gerosha High. It intensified further when Don Mendoza escaped justice due to Hebbleskin Gang interference, as this fueled Erin's paranoia. Things worsened for Marina the day Fred Morrinson got to her. Fred, a particularly troubling sexual predator, waited until almost the end of school one day. He decided to accompany Marina, who decided to walk home. After winning her confidence, he shot her with a dart and dragged her away to a safe place. Marina awoke an hour later, making it home without anyone noticing what had happened. Embarrassed, she told no one about the rape. It did, however awaken the curse of Honeybee Samuel within her. As much as she was ashamed of what happened and hated Fred for it, she found that she enjoyed the experience somewhat. Candi began to grow suspicious of what had happened to Marina. Having had her own experiences with being raped by Don Mendoza in sixth grade, and being scared to tell anyone, Candi eventually got Marina to open up to her about what had happened. Miriam eventually learned what had happened as well; but agreed not to tell Erin. Candi, as the Spookfaced Centipede, would pay a visit to Fred and personally make him pay. He never deduced it was Candi in that disguise. The tragedy that happened to Marina, however, resulted in rumors flying all over the school that one of the Flippo triplets was promiscuous. Since nobody could keep them straight, all three girls started being treated this way. The girls knew that they would be burned on one end or another. If they complied with their school's culture, they'd be in trouble with Erin and at church. If they fought it, however, the instructors would take the side of the girls' persecutors, for fear of legal action from Far Left activists if the teachers did anything other. Erin didn't help the girls any in terms of learning to confide in her as a parent substitute. Instead of helping the girls come to terms with their budding sexuality, she acted paranoid about it. This pushed the girls into confiding in Erin less and less, turning inwards to their increasingly untrustworthy selves. Before long, Marina was unable to control herself around certain boys in school that she deemed "less of jerks" than others. Regardless of students' personal beliefs, all students expected each other to engage in some level of sexual activity or another. Exceptions were not tolerated. After being overprotected and mistreated by Erin one time too many got to Marina, she finally got fed up and tried to console her first boyfriend. Alas, he soon died a tragic death after a family vacation in the mountains went horribly awry. Marina tried to move on, hoping to find lasting love in the arms of another while fearful of Erin finding out. Her compulsion towards sex made her a target for several predators among her peers in high school, and a great many of the boys started using her. Marina wound up sleeping voluntarily with two more boys, then five. Rumors began to fly, and Miriam started getting accused of some of Marina's conquests. Candi too found herself being accused. As the number of rumors flew and the sisters wanted to protect each other, Candi and Miriam started accepting the blame for a few of Marina's conquests. This led to increased harassment from other students, as well as witnessing their family name being tarnished by the students all over the Internet. Falling out with Erin Marina did her best to keep her private life a secret from her sisters, though suspicion was always right around the corner. She finally found a man who wasn't just trying to use her but who genuinely cared: Matthew Baret. Alas, she was so accustomed to giving herself away at that point that she seduced him! For the first time, her protection measures failed. She soon realized she could no longer keep her life and her ways a secret, so she confided in Candi. A suspicious Erin flew off the handle, manipulating a still-emotionally-vulnerable Candi into admitting what she knew after Marina's pregnancy became obvious. This led to a shouting match, and to Erin getting physical, leading to Marina running away. Neighbors called the cops, and upon realizing she'd become abusive, Erin realized that she was taught unhealthy doctrines in college. Police try to haul Erin away, and Social Services try to claim that Erin is unfit to raise her sisters, but Candi comes to Erin's defense and even prevents Marina from becoming suicidal. With some counseling, and Candi's moral support, Erin begins the road to recovery. However, Marina realized that she could not tolerate living under the same roof as her sisters any longer, especially with a baby on the way. Matt learned of her pregnancy; and immediately agreed that the two should marry, as he wanted to prove that he can be responsible. The two wed and move to a trailer park to raise their son, Andy Baret. Meanwhile, Candi and Miriam await their chances to move to their respective colleges, and even help Erin to find a date so she doesn't have to be alone all the time. ''Ciem 1'' / Vigilante Centipede in The Sims 3.]] All these plans are foiled when Erin is murdered by Gunner Soorfelt. This forces Matt and Marina into hiding; and Miriam disappears for a while elsewhere. Candi adopts a fake surname, and begins attending Viron University. When they feel it safe though, Matt and Marina move back to their trailer park. Matt gets a job as a manager at Warren Auto Sales, and Marina remains a stay-at-home mom. ''Ciem 2'' / Nuclear Crisis Marina and her family are among the guests in Vacaville that attend the double wedding for Candi and Donte plus Miriam and Steve. Death In early 2052, Marina is finally captured by the last remaining Hebbleskin cultists leftover from Arfaas and Kolumn's demise. They fulfill Arfaas' dying wishes, and Marina is beheaded and her head made into a trophy, alongside Erin's. Per the Zeran Proclamation, Matt is disemboweled. The surviving Andy Baret vows to avenge the brutal murder of his parents, and eventually succeeds. Marina's killers eventually set out to send Miriam to the guillotine and Candi to the block. They are finally stopped from claiming more victims by Andy, who finishes them off with the aid of Pilltar IV and the Gray Champion. He joins Lex Philippine and Dana McArthur a short time thereafter to save Gerosha from its newest threat: the Phaletori. Development Marina was first developed as part of a challenge created by The Sims 2 for Stan and Shalia Flippo in Gerosha Prime to have ten children together. Before the Dozerfleet founder got frustrated by the experiment, Shalia was forced with mods to give birth to a set of twins. A third child, Marina, was tacked on afterward and declared the third in a set of triplets. Marina was always to serve a supportive background role, which is why she has been given relatively little to do in every incarnation since the 2005 Battle for Gerosha. As Candi and Miriam's heroine journeys have forced them to confront one moral dilemma after another, Marina wound up playing the role of foil for both of them concerning what could happen if they let their carnal lusts ever gain too much control of them. This was later diminished somewhat as the main two girls became more corrupt in later incarnations. However, it conversely made a foil for what would have happened if Miriam had turned her life around sooner. Marina's philosophy of "always live beneath your means" taken to extremes has always meant that she was willing to live in a trailer home with her husband Matt and son Andy. But what she does with her time has evolved with different tellings of the tale and with the software used to render screenshots. In Gerosha Prime, Marina was content with never being anything more than a stay-at-home wife and mother. Matt worked various odd blue collar jobs. This was changed to Matt running a Christmas tree farm in Despair Gerosha, and later evolved into him being a used car salesman in Classic Gerosha. In Comprehensive Gerosha, he is the owner of Baret Auto Sales. Occupation Marina has gone from merely a supportive housewife and mother in Gerosha Prime to developing a fascination with hipster lifestyle trends in Comprehensive Gerosha. She still lives in the trailer home, but lurks around high rises often. She also plays Indie music, and plays with a band called Turkeybreath Skyline. Her trailer park band mates consist of Phexos that were exiled from Phaelite military operations for "being especially poor fighters." Therefore, her band consists of herself, a vampire named Jett Warren, a cyborg named Larry Slickworth, and a Phexo of undefined ability named Barry Rodden. Being similarly solar-sensitive to Jett but without the regenerative abilities, Barry has been forced to wear a suit that looks like a full-body bandage wrap. Therefore, his stage name is "Barry the Mummy." Marina tries to strike a balance between performing with her band and making time for her actual family. Utterly Sims See also * Stan Flippo * Shalia Flippo * Ciem * Miriam Flippo * Reily Flippo * Erin Flippo * The Battle for Gerosha * Andy Baret Category: Flippo family Category: Ciem 1 characters Category: Ciem 2 characters Category: Ciem 3 characters Category: Ciem: Vigilante Centipede characters Category: Ciem: Nuclear Crisis characters Category: Ciem: Condemnation characters Category: Abolition characters